


Best Job Ever (Endive x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthro, BBW, F/M, Fanfiction, MILF, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cartoon, chowder, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: In Mazipan City, (F/N) (L/N) desperately seeks employment.But (F/N) gets lucky when he finds a flyer with the job of being an assistant/janitor, and when he heads over.He'll soon experience the time of his life while on the job.
Relationships: Endive/MaleReader
Kudos: 3





	Best Job Ever (Endive x Male Reader)

After being fired from Mung Daal's Catering Company for failing to tell the difference between the bizarre choice of food for a dish, and for catching him with Truffles trying to get into his pants. To which she used that against him, and pointed the blame on (F/N) after he tried consoling her about her weight.

So the so-called "chief" didn't hesitate to give him the boot, and say "never come near them again".

Now (F/N)'s considered a homewrecking, unemployed scumbag.

Just when (F/N) thought his luck had run out - boom!. He was slapped by a flyer that rode with the wind, and made a crinkly stop right at his face. With a deep sigh escaping his lips, (F/N) removed the paper from his face, and began to scan whatever was printed on the decorative sheet.

Looks like some woman named "Endive" is wanting something to help. Her address is written below on the slim, individual strips of paper meant to be easily ripped out.

So after reading the flyer, (F/N) decided to go pay this Endive a visit for the job application. It took him a lot longer to find than expected since the address was farther from where he was. But he'd soon arrived with the help of the address, and let (F/N) just say this was not what he was expecting.

"Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods"

From the looks of it; Endive's home appears to be much fancier than Mung's Catering company. Possibly due to her making more money than him. (F/N) felt himself get anxious for feeling self-conscious about getting a job here. Since he feels like he's in a low-class, while Endive here is high-class, and her home is a prime example.

The moment (F/N) rung the doorbell, it made a soft, elegant sound as he patiently waited for a response.

"Be right there!" Endive's booming voice said from beyond the house.

Suddenly, as if Godzilla was alive. Came a series of stomps that could create an earthquake with each footstep. (F/N) then quickly found himself being pushed back from the steps until he was a couple feet away from his original position. But as soon as (F/N) jogged back to his spot, he made it just in time for Endive to come into view.

Endive's a chubby woman with a long nose - longer nose then Mung Daal's. Her orange skin went along with the color of her red dress, and green hair.

"What do you want?" Endive asked in an annoyed tone with her eyes half-lidded as she frowned.

"Oh! I'm um, here for this." (F/N) replied, holding up Endive's help wanting flyers as evidence for being at her presence.

"You're _here_ about the job?" Endive asked in disbelief with a raised brow, before quickly stepping back inside her home with the sound of her door slamming shut. Until Endive swung it open to reveal her losing her dress, and was now wearing a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just stepped out of the _shower_." She said with hooded eyes before fluttering them as she gazed at (F/N). "So, you want to work with a _real_ chef, huh?" She asked, grinning with hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am!" (F/N) said confidently while smiling at Endive.

"Well," Endive began with a short giggle, smiling. "Let me see if you're... _right_ for the position!" She said, her finger waddling in the air. "Tall." She listed, caressing his cheek. "Cute." She commented, taking a hold of his cheek, and began to pull on it, before gently knocking his temple. " _Rock_ solid, heh." She said in a soft tone with fingers fluttering before him. "Well, you're _overqualified_ ~" She purred with half-lidded eyes, sweat pouring from her face, before closing her eyes and let out a wholeheartedly laugh with her hands planted against her cheeks.

(F/N) couldn't help but smile at Endive as she continued to happily laugh right in front of him. Before Endive stepped aside and extended her arm out. Her hand pointing directly at the inside of her home as an invitation to enter as she had a smile across her face.

"Right this way, dear." Endive said. "We have lots of work to do." She added, watching as (F/N) enter her house.

Permanently leaving an unforgettable sight for (F/N), which sparked a mental image of Endive's naked body underneath that towel began to appear in his mind. Starting with how Endive would look if her towel fell off her chest...

And how she would look without it...

The mind is a powerful weapon, and his mind right now can't help but admire Endive's beauty as he followed behind her, and caught a glimpse of her bare crotch peeking out from beneath her towel as it rode up her arse. (F/N) shook his head in order to put away the horny thoughts.

The only reason he's here is for work - not to fuck his boss on the first day of the job.

But luckily, Endive decided to break the silence by sparking a conversation.

"So, what brings you here in my humble abode!" Endive stated, extending her arms out as (F/N) noticed her towel beginning to fall.

Acting quick, he stepped forward and caught the towel before it could make contact with the floor, but the moment he grabbed it. His hands were beneath Endive's soft and large breasts with the towel in his hold, as his face was inches away from her bare, soaked back.

But before (F/N) could explain himself and step back. Endive took hold of his wrists with a firm grip, as she gently turned her head over her shoulder, and gazed into his eyes. (F/N) stared back at her as he glanced at Endive's hands raising towards his hands, and felt her gentle hands took hold of his stats. As she began to bring the back of his hands across her bare breasts, and allow his knuckles to feel both her dark areola, and nipples.

She then brought (F/N)'s hands at the top of her neck. The towel covering the frontside of her body, but left her backside completely exposed as (F/N) got a perfect view of Endive's fat ass, and could feel his erection wanting to pop out.

Only for Endive to release her hold on (F/N)'s wrist, and turned away from him as she didn't appear embarrassed, nor intend to cover herself. It was almost as if she was wanting him to see her, and he is - he definitely is seeing her.

Anyways, (F/N) was questioned on how she found his flyer, and explained to her from beginning to end. Once he was finished, Endive couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. To which (F/N) didn't know as he feared she may be disgusted by him, and take Mung Daal's side.

But Endive caught him by surprise when she hugged his arm, and buried it into her cleavage as she began to comfort him by basically telling him that Mung Daal is a clueless chef, and he was kind to the wrong person which was Truffles.

Going on to say that (F/N) deserved better, and that he won't ever be treated like that around her. Especially around her as she implied the more she brought his arm deeper into her bust. (F/N) stared into Endive's eyes as she talked to him, and the two smiled at one another before Endive was the first one to separate from him as she told him that he'll start working today. When Endive mentioned working today, (F/N) didn't expect to be a pool boy with his clothes gone, and were replaced with a bow tie and swim-trunks.

But hey, it's a job ain't it?

And with that, began his first day on the job as he was seen using a pool net leaf rake skimmer to scoop up some fallen leaves floating on the water's surface. (F/N) could feel sweat beginning to leak from his pores, and he used the back of his hand to wipe it off, and resume working.

Meanwhile, Endive was sitting on her folded beach lawn chair as she used opera binoculars to get a closer look at (F/N), and observe him from afar. He of course noticed it, but didn't care as he thought she was simply making sure he was indeed doing her job.

Which was false as Endive only used them in order to perv on him like some sort of cougar.

After cleaning the pool, Endive called out (F/N) to head over towards her, and asked him if he could rub sunscreen on her back. (F/N) nodded his head, and accepted her task as Endive handed him the bottle of sunscreen. But was clueless to see Endive's true intentions as when he glanced downwards, and began to squeeze a good amount of sunscreen into the palm of his hand. He tightly squeezed the bottle, and caused a large amount to spray out the moment he glanced up.

As the exact mental image he'd couldn't help imagine, and successfully managed to set aside - had become a reality.

"With that out of the way, let's get started, shall we?" Endive asked, gazing at (F/N) with half-lidded eyes as she had just noticed the pool of sunscreen in between his feet. "Oh, no! It seems that we've run out of sunscreen!" She said with her hand near her mouth as she spoke with an uncaring, and exaggerated tone.

"Ah! I am _so_ sorry, Ms. Endive!" (F/N) exclaimed, glancing at both the sunscreen pool and Endive. Worried that he may be fired on the first day again.

"Oh, that's quite alright!" Endive said as she reached over toward a bottle placed on a small glass table set next to her chair. "Here." She said softly, handing (F/N) the bottle. "I'm always prepared!" She stated proudly, gently laying on her stomach as she folded her arms beneath her chin, before peeking over to see (F/N) shyly glance at her. "Now be a dear, and use those _manly_ hands of yours on Momma's back~" She purred with half-life eyes.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" (F/N) said.

"Good boy~" Endive cooed, before straightening her legs. "Come take a _seat_ ~" She coquettishly said with a smile.

(F/N) inched towards Endive, before gently taking a seat on the back of her soft, thick thighs, and began to squeeze the perfect amount of sunscreen into the palm of his hand. Before setting it aside, rubbed the product into his hands, and gently place them against Endive's lower back. He'd earned a soft gasp and moan to escape from her plump, red lips as he started applying sunscreen onto her back.

"Mmm~ that's _it_ ~" Endive moaned, relaxing into her chair, before laying her head against her forearms while peeking over, and watched (F/N) get every inch of her back.

"Is this alright, Ms. Endive?" (F/N) asked, eyes focusing on her doughy back as he continued to apply, while trying to ignore his semi-erect member.

"Oh, it's _perfect_ , darling~" Endive replied softly, closing her eyes as she felt (F/N)'s hands went to her sides, and causing her to let out another soft moan. "Okay! Onto the next thing that needs some _attending_!" She declared, before reaching towards another bottle, and handed it over to (F/N) who looked at it questioningly.

"What is it?" (F/N) asked, inspecting the bottle for its contents.

"Don't worry about what it is." Endive said in a strict tone filled with authority, as she began to undo her bikini bottoms, exposing her bare rear, and a steamy slit right before him. "Well, don't by shy! Momma's bottom is _ripe_ for the picking~" She said in a sultry manner, causing (F/N)'s penis to swell up even more at just the way her voice sounded.

"Okay..." (F/N) gulped, wiping sunscreen off his hands by using his stomach before squeezing a cool gel into his hand. He then repeated the same process by putting it aside, rubbed his hands together, and began to apply the unknown substance onto Endive's arse.

"A-Ahh...~" Endive gasped with eyes fluttering closed, as she could already feel herself becoming wet after being touched by a man for so long.

"Are you alright, Ms. Endive?" (F/N) asked hesitantly, glancing at her as he wanted to stop, but continued anyway.

"Yes... I am." Endive replied in a soft, submissive tone. "Please, continue." She said, causing (F/N) to continue applying the substance around her now glossy rear. But while doing so, (F/N)'s erection decided to make an appearance by poking right at Endive's anus with a handful of cheeks spread out. To which she immediately took notice, and devised a wicked thought. "You know, dear." She gently called out. "If those trucks are too tight on you, why don't you take them off?" She asked, staring at him. "It's only fair since I'm the only one naked and not you. I don't want you to feel left out." She said.

"O-Oh, um... alright." (F/N) stammered, crawling off of Endive, before shyly slipping his trunks off, and reveal his rock hard member gently bouncing up and down till it stopped, and stood still while he stepped out of the discarded piece of clothing.

"Oh, my..." Endive gasped, staring in shock of the size of (F/N)'s cock before feeling herself get even more wet from just the sight of it. "N-Now does that feel better, dear?" She asked, attempting to keep her composure at how badly she wanted that monster inside of her, and to be teared up by such a thing.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Endive." (F/N) replied, flustered at being butt-naked in front of his boss.

"Please, (F/N). Drop the formalities. It's just us two, there's no one around." Endive said, earning a gentle nod from (F/N).

"Okay... Endive." (F/N) called out, and earned himself a warm smile from Endive as her composure had returned at an instant, while she watched (F/N) return to his seat on her thighs, and continuing to apply the see-through gel all over her ass.

"Mmm~" Endive moaned, eyes closed as she could feel the head of (F/N)'s mushroom prod the entrance to her anus while applying for a short moment until she had enough of waiting. "Hey, (F/N)? Think you can do me a favor?" She asked, her eyes remained shut.

"Yes, Endive?" (F/N) asked, staring at the back of her head as he stopped moving his hands around her wet-looking rear.

"I have this... _itch_ , you see." Endive began, before turning her head and faced him. "And I can't reach it by myself. So would you be a dear, and help scratch it for me?" She asked, gazing at him with want in her eyes.

"Of course, Endive." (F/N) replied, adjusting his position by planting the top of his feet against the floor, and lifted his body upwards with his hand gripping onto the side of the chair.

He took hold of his cock, before the head of it made slight contact with Endive's entrance. Causing the pair to gasp at their sex coming together, as (F/N) resumed his action, and began to gently insert his key inside Endive's tight, wet slot. Both of them moaned from the sensation with (F/N) fighting the urge to cum right then and there from how tight Endive is, and while she bit her lip the entire time, and gripped onto the back of her chair as the size of (F/N)'s cock was too much for her crack of a wall that suddenly expanded upon penetration.

"O-Okay, (F/N)." Endive began with eyes half-lidded. "S-Start... s-scratching!" She said, almost sounding like begging instead of a command. But (F/N) followed her wishes, and began a series of steady thrusts. "Oh...~ m-my~!" She gently cried out, feeling both pain and pleasure throughout her body as (F/N)'s cock slowly stretched her walls out with each thrust.

"Is t-that... better, Endive?" (F/N) asked, glancing down at Endive as he held himself above her.

"A-Almost... please, go a bit faster." Endive requested, to which (F/N) didn't hesitate to follow as he close his eyes and gradually increase his pace set at a medium.

"Oh~! Y-Yes~!" Endive loudly moaned, pushing herself upwards as she turned her head and faced him with a loving gaze. Her large beasts gently bounced each time (F/N) thrusted. "F-Faster! Go faster, (F/N)~!" She demanded, lust clouding her mind as (F/N) took his hands off the chair, and plant them on Endive's thick arse before plunging his dick deep inside her. "OH~! THAT'S IT~!" She moaned out in volume, resting her head against (F/N)'s forehead as he pounded from behind. "Ah~! Yes~! It's been so long since I had a man inside me-ahhh~!" She cried out, feeling (F/N) take hold of her breasts and began to roughly fondle them. "MMM~! MORE~! PLAY WITH MOMMA'S BREASTS~! ROUGH THEM UP~! AS YOU STIR UP MY INSIDES WITH THAT FAT COCK OF YOURS~!" She screamed in pleasure, eyes shut as the tip of (F/N)'s twitching cock repeatedly hit the entrance to Endive's womb.

"Endive~! I'm... gonna cum!" (F/N) warned, eyes shut as he instinctively rammed his cock even deeper inside Endive in need of release.

"OOHH, (F/N)~! YES~! FUCK ME~ HARDER~! PUT A BUN IN MY OVEN~!!" Endive howled at the top of her lungs in ecstasy, encouraging (F/N) to continue roughly fucking Endive to the point where he slammed his dick a final time. Before pumping his semen straight into her awaiting womb, and painting her pussy white as so much was released. That it began to squirt, and leak out of Endive's sex hole after her own juices were released, and stained both (F/N)'s dick and crotch. Creating a growing pool of discharged mixed together beneath the two, who were still as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

Soon enough, (F/N) and Endive separate, but not before she leaned in, and captured his lips in a deep kiss full of passion. (F/N) aside from the stained chair while Endive got on her knees, and began to engulf the entirety of his member in her mouth. Before sucking in her cheeks as she made him moan from using both her tongue and mouth to clean off (F/N)'s rod. She then popped it out, and left a trail of marked kisses from the base, to the top while stroking his lipstick covered dick.

"So, (F/N)." Endive began, gazing up at him with her cheek near (F/N)'s cock. "Did you enjoy your first day of the job?" She asked, before taking one of his balls into her mouth, and causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Yes." (F/N) replied, staring and moaning at Endive who soon took both of his halls out of her slutty mouth.

"It's _obvious_ your _talents_ were _wasted_ on Mung's barnyard of a kitchen. I can assure you - that _won't_ happen here. I plan on using you well, _very_ well." Endive said, before pushing her upwards and stood in front of him with his cock still in her hand as she continued stroking it. "I'd like to propose a toast." She said, gazing into his eyes. "To (F/N), a manly man full of man. May your time here be full of health, happiness, and... _commitment_."


End file.
